Ton Ton no Mi
|type = Paramecia |user = Machvise }} The Ton Ton no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows the user to increase their weight, making them a 人間|Sūpā Weito Ningen}}. It was eaten by Machvise. The fruit's power was shown during the conflict of Dressrosa, but was not named until it was revealed in SBS Volume 79. Etymology *"Ton" is the short version of metric ton. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit allows the user to increase their body weight by incredible amounts, leveled by metric tons. This allows them to land crushing attacks that can easily crack the ground and even a giant's bones. The fruit is superior to the Kilo Kilo no Mi, since while both fruits revolve around the manipulation of body weight, the user of the Ton Ton no Mi can become much heavier than the Kilo Kilo no Mi's maximum of 10,000 kilograms. However, the fruit's power will prove ineffective should an opponent be capable of withstanding the selected weight, and can even use the force of the weight against the user, as shown when Hajrudin defeated Machvise. The user is also susceptible to the effects of added weight if they miss their target, as seen when Machvise suffered from his own attack when it missed Franky. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Machvise uses the fruit in combat, and his main style of fighting involves getting above his targets high in the air, then swiftly increasing his weight to fall on his enemy with his stomach, in an attempt to crush them on the ground. Techniques * ヴァイス|Jutton Vaisu|literally meaning "10 Ton Vise"}}: Machvise floats above his opponent then crashes down with his limbs outspread. He is able to cover a large area with his huge body. It was first used in an attempt to crush Franky after Senor Pink protected him from the cyborg's rocket launcher, and named when he used it against Luffy, this time with Senor Pink holding their opponent's legs down with the help of his ability. Luffy managed to escape by stretching out of the way, and the impact of being hit with 10 metric tons did not appear to affect his rubber legs. The first time he managed to strike someone down with this technique was against Boo. *'Hyakuton Vise '(100トンバイス Hyakuton Vaisu , literally meaning 100 Ton Vise"): 10 times heavier and more destructive of Jutton Vise. While using this technique, he uses his unique shield for extra power and to pin down a giant's hand and badly injure the giant. This was first and only seen against Hajrudin. * ヴァイス|Hakai no Senton Vaisu|literally meaning "1000 Ton Vise of Destruction"}}: 100 times heavier and more destructive version of Jutton Vise. While performing this move, he uses his unique shield to increase its power. Machvise attempted to use this move against Zoro but abandoned it midway in favor of using Jigoku no Manton Vise against Hajrudin. * ・ ・ヴァイス|Jigoku no Manton Vaisu|literally meaning "10,000 Ton Vise of Hell"}}: 1000 times heavier and more destructive version of Jutton Vise. While performing this move, he uses his unique shield to increase its power. It was first seen used against Hajrudin and was capable of shattering the bones in Hajrudin's forearm and leg and cause him to grit his teeth so much that a tooth broke, as well as crushing the ground beneath Hajrudin, but nonetheless was forced back by the giant's Gungnir, sending him flying. References Site Navigation fr:Ton Ton no Mi it:Ton Ton ca:Ton Ton no Mi pl:Ton-Tonowoc Category:Paramecia